Twin imprint
by sarenelsoria
Summary: Bella has a twin that was adopted. At eighteen she finally finds her family and goes to meet them. She meets more then she bargained for when she Imprints upon Jacob. Second generation starts on chapter 16 or 17 better to read it all though BXE children.
1. Prolouge

Prolog  
Centuries ago.

Pain was my exestance now, the vampire had not killed me but she made me hurt from head to tail. I cursed her for killing my brothers and not me. I wanted to be dead more than anything this pain was so intense.

"Hello there wolfy." She said a crazy look in her eyes. "You are such a pretty wolfy, I am sure that you would make pretty children." She said and smiled as a baby appeared in her arms. The child had white skin but my hair and eyes. "Now just to drop her off with the settlers to this "new land". " She laughed with glee she was taking my child away and I was too weak to stop her. "She will have the wolf and vampire blood and when it is time one of her decendace will either unite or distroy the two races. I am going to leave you here to die. For you are my emanie and you would do the same for me. Goodbye Wolfy." She said and took my child with her.

It has been several weeks since that day and I can feel myself weakening but never completely dieing. I was sixteen years old and I was going to die like my pack brothers. I was so alone, divoide of family or friends. Finally at the last I set my spirit drifting so that some day someone might know my story.

Now I am the wind a shade of what I used to be, forgetting even my name. I would love to have the ground under my feet or see my child but I know that my time has past. Now I am just a breeze milling about with other breezes. The most I can manage is a spirit dream and even that is almost beyond me. I have been watching my decendace and saw as one of my blood fell in love with a vampire scorning the wolf that was in love with her. I then went to her sister and sent dreams of finding her family and she came. She is here now and hopefully it will not come to war although such things are beyond me.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I had finally found them, my family. The ones that had put me up for adoption when I was little. They were both little more than teenagers when they had me and what was more cool than anything was that I had a twin sister named Isabella. My own name was nowhere near as cool. I was Jacely it sounds like some kind of lace doesn't it? I think it does.

Anyway now I am on a motor cycle and heading west from Oklahoma. I had been transfered out of several orphanages because they told me of my attitude. Now I was on a journey of discovery all the money the orphanage had given to me had gone into my harly. It handled like a dream and was my baby.

I stopped for the night in the forest. I parked the bike and crashed, too tired to do anything else. I had alway had strange dreams. When I saw the boy with topaz eyes it had freaked me out at first. After a time I got used to it. I awoke from a perticularly nasty one where he was sucking at my neck and I had fire in my blood. I jumped to my feet and hit the road once more.

I reached Forks at noon after four days of strait driving, I was always careful to go slow to be on the safe side. Forks was tiny no wonder my parents put me up for adoption in Snoresville USA, population two. I swear everyone stared at me as I arrived. I smiled at everybody that I could see. I then found the house listed in the adress books I walked up to the door and hesitantly knocked.

A man answered and he had the same amber brown hair that I did. It was thining however. His eyes were diffrent from mine though mine were blue and his were brown. "Hi, my name is Jacely, I think I am your daughter."

He stared at me for a full minute and then said. "Jacely?" He smiled at me. "The last time I saw you, you were a baby."

"Well pops that's how it is supposed to be, where should I park my ride?" I asked and he stared at my motorcycle. "Cool huh, I got this baby in Oklahoma." I said and smiled. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." He replied smiling. "I will put some tea on."

"Thanks Pops." I said in reply, "I think I might go out and see the Res. if that's alright?" I asked I had seen the reservation on the way in and it intriged me.

"Of course." He said smiling. "Go ahead and I would be glad to have you stay on for a few days. Your sister was here a while ago but she went off with her boyfriend to get married." What was wrong with these people marrige at eighteen?

"Wish her the best for me, I think I am ready to ride again. It's been fun Pops but I got places to go and reservations to see." I said smiling.

"Yes go have fun." He said smiling. I shrugged my sholders it was easier then saying whatever. I got on my bike and rode it into the reservation. People stared at me shocked and amazed. I smiled and did a wheelie it felt good to have people staring at me. Then I saw him he was at the edge of the forest, wearing only ripped pants. He stared at me and I at him it was all my life I had waited for this moment. I rode the motorcycle to where he stood and smiled at him.

"My name is Jacely, what is yours?" I asked but his eyes did not leave mine he seemed to be hypnotised or something and I admit being with him felt like flying. That was so wrong for a guy that I just met but there you go. I suddenly thought that marrige at eighteen would not be such a bad thing if it was to this man. He looked a little older then me twenty to twenty five. He just continued to stare his eyes taking in all of me. It felt good but it was also unerving.

"I am Jacob." He replied finally and then I felt our selves and our very souls being drawn together.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jacob

She had left me for the leech and soon my Bella would be beyond my grasp forever. For three days I was in wolf form in the forest. I finally came out answering Sam's order.

"_You have morned for the leech lover for long enough. Get home to where you are needed."_ He told me and I obeyed she was not my imprint but I would always love her. She was my Bella. I let out a howl and raced home.

The whole pack was at my house when I arrived. they had coupled together money and time to make me a welcome home party. I didn't feel like celebrating though and changed into my clothes unwillingly.

"Cheer up Jacob, here Sam got some beer." Embry said and it was exactly what I needed. I drank deeply that night and it ashames me to admit it but I howled to the moon like a primitive beast. True the rest of the pack ocompanied me. Still it was embarricing in the morning when some hikers found us, scantily clad in ripped clothing and smelling horrible. Seth threw up all over one and we were all growning with peircing headaches.

We stumbled back to our homes and no one did patrol duty that day. Sam was still a bit drunk said and I still can't belive he said it. "Hang the bloody vampires." We all laughed and soaked in ice water for the rest of the day. Ice water felt good it cooled us down and calmed us better than anything. Well maybe not a imprint or a lover's kiss but still it was a good cure.

The next day I was on petrol on day and so busy that I fell onto my bed barly remembering to take off my wolf form before falling asleep. I got all day petrol the next day and the one after that. By that time I knew that Sam was trying to keep me busy but I didn't mind the more time I spent in wolf form the less time I had to remember Bella.

Then one day on petrol I heard a motorcycle. I changed into my human form and pants intriged. There stood the most beautiful creature that I had ever seen. I felt myself go warm and tingly all over and my perseptions changed so much that it seemed as though it was just her and me in the world. No trees no animals no people just me and her. She came over flying like an angel and then she spoke.

"My name is Jacely what is yours?" She had the voice of an angel and her name sounded like heaven itself I continued to stare at her. She was smiling back at me waiting for my name in return.

"I am Jacob." I said and then I kissed her passionatly. She kissed back her hands tangling in my hair. I was kissing a stanger but I felt like I had known her forever. Nothing else mattered not petrol not the pack just her and only her.

"Jacob?" Seth asked in the distance incredulous. I did not wish to answer I just wanted to stay here with Jacely forever. I wanted this moment to last for all time I wanted Jacely and only Jacely. Bella to me now seemed like a childish crush it was Jacely that I wanted as my wife to sleep by her side every night. To have children with her and to live and die with her forever.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Pack

Seth

Jacob was kissing some strange girl and she was kissing him back. Had I gone mad or was this just some crazy dream. He seemed to be paying no attention to us at all. His pack and he ignored me when I asked him what he was doing. This has to be a dream it must be, there is no other explaination.

Leah

Jacob has imprinted, at least now he won't be longing for that leech any more. He was starting to get seriously pathetic.

Sam

Order has returned to the pack and Jacob has found his bonded. Finally things are as they should be. Jake looks radiant with a wonderful smile on his lips banishing all grief forever.

Embry

Way to go Jake grab yourself a nice peice of tail. ARROOO! She's hot, but she has nothing on my Kimmy.

Quil

Jacob has bonded, finally I am so glad that this has happened. He has found his love someone that he can care for and she can love him. Like me and my Clair oh she will be a beautiful woman someday.

Brandy

Another one bites the dust and gets a girl. They are dropping like flies, no girls for me I want to hold onto my freedom for as long as possible.

Paul

Finally his royal gloomynes was starting to get on my nerves. When your a wolf the bite is worse than the bark. His mind was seriously messed up. I am so glad that now I can think my thoughts in peace.

Jarrad

Party anyone? I smell one coming. This is so cool now we like have an excuse to throw one and its a good excuse for once. I am a party animal.

**I thought it would be fun to have blurbs in the pack's point of veiw, tell me if I missed anyone alright? Sorry about the misspelled words spell check isn't working on my account.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jacely

I can't belive that I am kissing this man but I love him somehow. This is so strange. He is warm and his body seems to fit into mine like we were made for each other. I had never been the romance type, too septical but with him I felt like I was walking on clouds. Then I recognized him, he was the man from several of my dreams literally. I realized that I had been dreaming of my sister and she had dated Jacob. It somehow seemed unfair I knew everything about Jacob and he knew nothing of me. I knew that he became a wolf and I knew about imprinting. So this is what it feels like, dancing upon light.

He breaks from me and I stand by his side, both our eyes holding the dreamy expression I know because I could see my face in his. I turned and faced the pack. "Hello Sam, Leah, Embry, Jarrod, Seth, Paul and Quil." I said and their expressions were so priceless. "I am getting hungry I could wolf down some burgers."  
I said they stared at me mouths open my Jacob included. "I should properly introduce myself, I am Jacely and my twin is Bella." They continued to stare and it was so funny that I had to laugh, I gently closed Jacob's open mouth. "Come on Jake Let's go running." He grinned at me and together we went running in the forest.

"Jake I want to let you know, I don't care about the wolf thing." I told him and kissed him. "You will be my wolfeykins." I said and kissed him. He kissed me back and we layed together staring up at the canopy. "You diserve to know about me, I know so much about you from my dreams. Isn't that strange?" I said and laughed. "I was raised in several orphanages, I became quite the problem child for my tending to run away from places and play in the forests. They sent me around most of the US and I just got out of the system. I bought a motorcylce and went on the road." He grinned at me a wonderful grin and I felt my heart give a little flutter. "I love you Jacob." I told him.

"I love you too Jacely." He replied and he kissed me gently as if he was afraid that I might break.

"I want to see your wolf form, you are so beautiful in my dreams I want to see you in real life." I told him and he morphed before my eyes. He was radiant. I held out my hand tentivly and he nodded, I began to stroke his pelt. He licked my hand and it tickled, I laughed. "Shall we run Jake?" I asked and together side by side we ran through the forest. I got tired and he flicked his head over his sholder clearly wanting me to ride upon his back. I climbed up and we raced through the forest back to his clothing. I picked it up and we continued to his house I put the clothing in his room and he grinned at me.

"You must be Jacely." Billy said smiling.

"Yes sir." I replied grinning back.

"I am so glad that Jake found you." He said and put his arms around me. I knew that soon this man would be my father in law and was more welcoming then even my father. "You can stay with us." He said. "You already know about wolves don't you?"

"Yes I do." I replied smiling. "I love your son, is that commanly asociated with the imprinting?"

"Not for those not of our tribe. Usually the love is slow to come after years even sometimes." Billy replied. I felt something within me rear up, it wanted out. What was this thing in my chest, it scared me.

"I am going to lie down for a minute I feel a bit faint." I said not wanting to sound like a damsel in distress but the thing within me was seriously scaring me.

"Alright it has been a long day, would you like a cool cloth?" He asked and I nodded. He came back within a few minutes. "You are burning hot." He said and took back his hand quickly. I don't know why but something in me snapped and the next thing I knew I had paws instead of feet. I stared down at them amazed and let out a bark instead of words. Billy looked equally shocked.

"Jacob you better finish getting dressed." Billy said.

I was a wolf, I was a silver wolf. I was totally out of my league and had no clue what was going on.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Jacob

I was getting changed when my father called me. I finished zipping up my pants and stepped outside my room. A beautiful silver wolf awaited me I knew at once she was Jacely. She was trembling in shock and fear her mind asking questions that her body could not answer. My poor Jacely how vulnrable she seemed.

"Jacely?" I asked and she barked. "You need to calm down, let me sit with you." I said and shakily went over to the couch. I held her head in my lap and gently stroked her fur. "Your safe your fine your safe your fine." I repeated over and over and she seemed to calm down enough she transformed my father had left us alone. She was beautiful, she had a adorable tattoo of a wolf upon her rear. I knew that it was a good drawing of me. Actually an excelent one.

"How did this happen? There isn't tribe blood in my family is there?" She asked in wonder.

"Not that anyone knew of, Bella never smelled like us and neither do you." He said. "Perhaps, no it couldn't be."

"What?"

"It has been suspected that one of Taka Aki's pack survived the attack on the vampire. It was hoped only actually. For some reason he never returned to the tribe and his body was never found. He must of married a pioneer." We stared at each other shocked.

"So we are related." She exclaimed.

"Distantly, that means that there is another line that we don't even know about. A diffrent line, and if you are a wolf..."

"That means Bella is too." She exclaimed shocked.

"No wonder you were so reseptive to monsters, your blood called to them." Jacob said.

"You are not a monster Jacob and neither am I. Although in need of a change of clothes, and in the morning I can be a bit like the undead." She said and he laughed. 

"You can barrow mine." He said.

"I would float in them."

"No you wouldn't you have grown ten inches, look your feet are hanging off the couch." I stared shocked.

"No wonder I was always so short, my body was waiting for the chance to hit this giant growth spirt." She stood up and looked like some long ago goddess, her dark amber hair running down her back. She smiled at me and I knew at once that I was the luckiest man alive.

"You are breath taking." I told her, "How do we explain this growth spirt to the others on the reservation. I wonder who your father was, names other then Taha Aki's are not mentioned in the stories." I said and gave her some clothes.

"I don't know but we better tell Bella before she marries Edward without knowing." I said.

"Their wedding is four days away!" I exclaimed. "They sent me an invatation."

"Well then lets gate crash a wedding. I don't have any good clothes." She said. "I suppose your jeans will have to do for now." she said and got out several pens. "Do you mind if I keep these?"

"Not at all." I said as she transformed my jeans. She created two wolves on either side and drew a moon on the back she then put it on.

"I love drawing, I must have forgotten to metion that to you." She said my wonderful Jace. "Now could I barrow a dress?

"Sure." I said and gave her my shirt. She smiled and drew elabrite designs of the pack upon it in a circle. She then drew the moon in the middle it was increadible. "That is amazing."

"Thanks, as soon as I get the paint I want to draw a dragon on my bike. I call her the flame." She said standing up, her hair falling slightly over her face, I gently brushed it back with my hands. She smiled at me.

"Well I better go "meet" the pack." She said and laughed. It was a laugh that contained power but also as clear as a bell.

"Sounds like fun." I told her and together hand in hand we departed.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jacely

Together we raced through the forest, laughing happily. It felt so good to be with him, the wind in my hair brushing it back lightly. I had always had the breeze with me blowing back my hair even on the windless of days. It was my constant companion. I smiled up at Jacob as I ran.

We walked once we reached Sam's house slowly coming to the door and opening. At once I was being crushed by a slight woman with a scar upon her face. "I am so glad that Jacob found you." She said and hugged me once more. I let in a weezing breath and gently padded her on the back.

"So am I, but he will lose me shortly do to lack of air." Everyone laughed and then I saw them.

"Emily's greetings can be a bit overenthusiastic." Sam said chuckling.

"I gathered." I said and Sam let out a bark of laughter. I stretched out my fingers and to my shock I could will them to turn to paws. It was the easiest way to tell the pack instead of transforming and so I did so. There were gasps. "You know these things feel a bit odd." I said and they stared at me.

"A bit odd you have claws!" Seth exclaimed. I retracted them back into my hands.

"Not anymore, although the height takes some getting used to." I said and they stared at me.

"You have grown seven inches in one day!" Leah said and she was the most septical of the pack.

"Turns out there must be some tribe blood and wolf blood in my family." I told them smiling. "As I am also related to Bella I suggest that we gate crash a wedding." I said and they laughed.

"We were all invited." They chuckled. "Bells honestly she thinks that you can take centuries of death away in a instant."

"You can if the right people are involved. Twin sisters one is a werewolf and the other a vampire." I said and laughed.

"This is so strange." Sam said and sat down. "How could she smell good to that leech if she was one of our kind?"

"Perhaps because she comes from a diffrent branch. Jacob and I have been talking and I thought that it might be that I have some pack blood. Maybe one of those warriors escaped the vampires."

"That could be."

"Permission to go to LA?" Jacob asked and the wolf pack howled.

"Well then lets get packed." I said and we spent the next few hours packing and then we departed.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jacob

We finished packing and together we set off in Jacely's motorcycle. All of us loved motorcycles perhaps it is something ingrained. It felt like running and it was amazing. I got in the side car with the clothes. Together we set off. We stopped for dinner at a all you can eat buffet, together we cleaned them out as people stared. We laughed about it later after we got back on the motorcycle. Jacely continued to drive and I fell asleep. I awoke when we stopped.

"Do you want me to drive now?" I asked and she nodded. We switched places and now it was her sleeping in the side car as I drove until mid morning. I finally pulled off the road and she awoke and took the motorcycle from me.

"Thanks Jacob." She said and I climbed in the side car asleep as soon as she started. She awoke me at dusk and smiled. "Now for dinner and a show." It was another all you could eat buffet and once more people stared at us. We had to laugh we were putting away even more food than the frequent plus sized customers and yet we were so skinny. I took over from Bella and we reached LA the next day. Bella had offered to buy me a room if I came down, it was the day before the wedding. I awoke Jacely and she gazed up at me eyes yet to focus but yet full of devotion.

"I love you my Jace." I said and kissed her. She kissed back sweetly and touched my hair tenderly that was sticking up after our long ride.

"You have road grime in you hair, you would be a sight you would my wolfykins." She said and hugged me. Her arms made me feel beyond harm.

"So do you my pretty one." I said and kissed her. Together we took the things into the hotel. We gasped when we entered surprised that they had even let us in the door. This place was swank.

"Hello," I told the reseptionist. "I would like to talk to Bella Cullen, or Bella Swan not sure which one."

"So you would be here for the wedding, friends of the bride. Good we could use more of you the grooms friends freak me out quite frankly. They wear strange red contacts." She shuddered and handed me the phone.

"Hi Bells." I said.

"Jacob? You came?" She asked surprised. "I love you but I love Edward more."

"Oh that I am over your regection, all I want is to be friends, can we talk up in your room? I have someone to introduce to you. I might be the one married next."

"Oh Jake you found her I am so happy for you." She said. "My room is number 3375, its on the top floor."

"Alright Bells." I said smiling and together we walked to the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. The respetionist had obviously pressed a button to let us up. We rose for ever.

"Can't they put on something with more I don't know beat?" She asked and I laughed she was competely amazing and mine. She completed me more then Bella ever did.

"I love you Jake." She said to me as together we exited the elevator.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jacely

Together we walked down the hallway and knocked on the door. I was so afraid my hands were sweating what if she didn't like me. Of course she wouldn't I was about to tell her that she can become a werewolf. Jacob touched my hand reasureing me that every thing was going to be fine with a simple touch. He was mine and I was his that was all that mattered.

Jacob knocked upon the door. "Bells?" He asked and then she came to the door. She was as short as I would have been had I not changed, it was obvious that we were sisters. Although she had red eyes when I had green. Red eyes that means that she had already been turned we had arrived too late.

I started to cry, knowing that she would be a monster as I would. We loved people that were emanies. My Jacob and her Edward might soon be engaged in battle. Jacob raised his eye brows. "They turned you I see. Well then I suppose we are to late." He said putting a arm around my sholder. "This is your sister Jacely." He said and She looked shocked at me.

"Sister?" She asked.

"Twins." I sobbed and let my hands become claws. "We wanted to tell you but we came, too, too late." I sobbed again.

"You are a werewolf?" She asked and I nodded. "You are also my twin sister?" I nodded again.

"They they put me in a orphanage." I wailed. She stared at me sizing me up.

"An orphage?" I nodded. "You are a wolf?" I nodded again. "You love Jacob?" I nodded once more starting to feel like a tear stained bobblehead.

"I am Jacob's imprint." I told her and tried to quiet my sobs.

"Why are you so tall?"

"I was your height until two days ago. I changed then and grew seven inches all at once." I replied and finally my sobs stopped. Edward had come into the room. His nose was quivering and he smelled strange to me like morning air it burnt my nose but it also felt good. I wondered why that was.

"Werewolves?" He asked confused I laughed never before had I seen that look on Edward's face he was uncertain.

"Werewolves." I agreed. "Hello there Edward, I am Jacely Bella's twin sister." He then did a strange thing he sank to the ground in a dead faint. "What's wrong with him, I thought vampires could not faint." I laughed.

"Actually that is part of my talent, anything relating to the brain I can control. I can also hear thoughts." Bella replied. "His confusion was so great that it is better that he has fainted."

"You have to admit this is rather unusual." I said smiling. "It's not every day that one twin is a vampire and the other a werewolf." I said and took my Jacob's hand his nose was creased like Edward's as if he smelled something fowl. I proceeded to kiss away those creases. His nose eventually resumed it's normal look. I then started upon Edward I gave him one great big sloppy lick that only a werewolf could manage. I then danced away as he let out a very girly shriek.

"ARAH," he said wiping his face. I laughed a bark of laughter it was so comical.

"You tickle my nose." I said. "When you are close." I sneezed then. "You smell like mountain air, crisp and clear."

"That's strange." Bella said. "Jacob smells like a forest day after a long rain. I would think that the smell would be stronger than that."

"I wonder." I said and bit my wrists, sure enough blood filled my mouth and it actually tasted good. I drank from my own wrists. I then licked them closed smiling. "That tasted good, I suppose that explains much." Everyone stared at me. "What?" I asked and then I saw myself in the mirror with bright red eyes and I fainted.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jacely

I awoke to a sopping wet face. I kept my eyes closed though and when he came down to lick me once more, I licked him instead. He yelped and smiled down at me. 

"Theres my Werevamp." He said. Werevamp only in a book had I heard that term. Werewolf and vampire I was double the monster.

I stood up shakily. "Both werewolf and vampire blood no wonder we fell in love with vampires and wolves." I said and smiled at my sister. She stared at me. "One of our ancestors must have had the ability to procreate, and did the deed with a werewolf." I chuckled. "Naughty banging your opponates. I suppose that is why I have more control over my wolf shape then most." I was careful to put my cool mask back in place while my mind was reeling.

"I can't read her mind either." Edward said.

"Trust me buddy you wouldn't want to." I replied. "I think Jacob is quite enough for you and it isn't even happening to him." I smiled and felt fangs, I called them away. Must be my mixed heritage."This is going to sound perverted but I taste good." I started to laugh histarically I was having histarics. Suddenly I felt a wave of calm. "Thanks Jasper." I said to him, my teeth were white and cavity free.

"No problem you needed it your emotions were giving me a headache." He replied smiling stepping from the room.

"Turns out that I am related to both vampire and werewolf double the trouble. As I am Bella sister she is a double threat to. Man this sounds like a bad movie. Come one come all see the freaks." I laughed again and slapped myself. "I think I am tired of these emotions." I said and went into the bathroom changing into wolf form. "Now this is better." I said and exited. Everyone stared. "I make one good wolf don't I? You would too."

Bella laughed. "Well this explains my facination wit mythical creatures." She said.

"Too right it does our blood calls to things that go bump in the night." She laughed again, I realized that I liked my sister vampire or no. Hey I was as much vampire as wolf she was just more vamp than I. La tuna cante could it be some sort of vampire imprint? Could the two races be more alike then was origonally thought? I tried something and sure enough I was a lion. "I am the king of beasts hear me roar."

"Don't roar Jacely you might scare the other guests." I let out a purring chuckle. I then switched forms to a mountain cat.

"Edward's favrite ask him if I look good enough to drink." She laughed again. I turned into a bunny rabbit.

"Just call me thumper. I bet you can do this too Bella it feels great." I said smiling and thumped my foot twice turned into a deer.

"I will spare you the elefant." I said in my mind and she laughed again.

"You have a excellent sense of humor Jacely." She said smiling at me.

"Thank you I try." I then transfomed into wolf shape and closed the bathroom door behind me. I came out a minute later. "Ta da!" I exclaimed and everyone stared at me. "Well I suppose that transforming is my birth tallent." I said. "It's really cool Bells." She laughed again. "You know we look almost identical. I am just prettier." She laughed again.

"I have always wanted a sister." She said and smiled at me warmth in her gaze.

"I have always wanted a family. Albeit I didn't reckon with the imortal vampire sister." Everyone laughed at that. "Eighteen forever right Bells." I shuddered. "I don't envy you. You might be able to have children with Edward though." Everyone gasped I felt like a talk show host that asked the millon dollar question Can Edward and Bella Procreate?

They stared at me then like I was some kind of nut and not the kind you eat either, the woo woo cooko for kocopuffs kind. "It's possible, think of it how were we born?" Bella looked at Edward and I saw hope in that gaze they wanted children it was obvious.

"That would be a merical." Edward said. "I am 106."

"Which is quite young for a vampire." I told him. "Anyway maybe it's your special diet that might help. You stay the same after you change, I don't think you know what would be affected." I blushed like a girl I never blush I hate blushing. I look red all over but Jacob gasped.

"You are so beautiful." He told me and kissed me.

"So are you Jake, but I think we are making my in laws a little uneasy." I said and everyone started staring at me. "What is it eye up Jacely week?" They looked down. "You will have plenty of chances to do so, you have to visit us." I said without thinking.

"The treaty." Jacob said and I blushed again.

"Hang the stupid treaty." Everyone gasped again this was starting to get funny. "I do not care, nor should you. It is a free country after all. United the monsters stand devided we fall and all that Jazz." I said and everybody looked at me as if I belonged in a strait jacket. "Like it or not boys, you will all be related by matromony soon." Bella stopped staring at me like I had three heads and laughed.

"It will do them good to be brothers." She said.

"Brother wolf." I agreed and we both laughed. "We could have some fierce games of tug of war." We clasped hands our mixed heritage and blood reuniting. "I always wanted to try something." I said and bit her arm, it tasted fowl and black stuff came pouring out. I spit out the fowl taste and bit my own. Bright red blood. I held her arm to mine. "Sisters of bone and blood." I said and smiled. "I pledge that no matter what happens I will always hold our kinship dear." Then she spoke.

"We of the same blood and bone unite. Marrow to marrow, vampire and werewolf." She said and then we broke apart. Our wounds healing in the way of our seprate and together people.

"What have you done Bella?" Edward asked.

"Mixed blood with my sister." She replied holding up her arm and there was now a scar in the shape of a wolf. I looked at my own arm and there was a scar in the shape of a tear or a drop of blood.

"We have bond ourselves to each other." I said and smiled. "Now if the pack hurts you or you hurt the pack I or Bella will suffer. It is an old custom dating back thousands of years. Now I don't have to worry about hotheads from either side of our family. This will not be some twisted Romeo and Juliet story. Which one would be Romeo though I wonder. Maybe our Edward and instead of dying Juliet's would be lover falls for Romeo's first love." I laughed. "A tale as old as time indeed with a twist no one needs. It fits it perfectly two warring families and two lovers from each side." I laughed. "This is defenatly a tale worthy of the bard."

"You know you are right sister." Bella said.

"We even have a Rose by any other name that smells as sweet." We both laughed at that.

"Rosalie!" She exclaimed at everyone's blank looks.

"Let's remake this fairy tale." I said and we both giggled like we had known each other our whole lives at one level we had.

"Girls," Jacob said, "Can't live with em..."

"Can't live without them." Edward replied and they both grinned.

"I wish I had a camera."I thought to my sister. "They are actually grinning at each other. At our expense but grinning at each other all the same." We both laughed and they looked at us with the same expression in their eyes. It was so comical that we laughed again. Her laugh was more musical than mine and mine was lower than hers but they were remarkably close. They were still looking at us with love in their eyes.

"So you are getting married at dawn right?" I asked smiling at them and they nodded.

"I would love it if you were there." She said.

"I would love to be sis, really I would, only one problem. This is the only outfit I own." I smiled at her. "Werewolf, have mortal number of years and don't have enough time to get rich."

"You can barrow some of my clothing. Alice went a little crazy and picked out all sorts of outfits, more than I could ever weir."

"Thanks Bells but I would look like a wolf in sheep's clothing. I am seven inches taller than you." We both laughed.

"True you would, I could ask Rosalie for her clothes. Tell her they are for my sister." She said.

"Not the wolf part, I like the way you think. I shudder to think of Rosalie's reaction. A dog in my clothing. You better not choose anything to fancy because it will be burned as soon as I am finished with it." I said and she laughed.

"You are right about that." She laughed and called using the telephone. "Hello Rosalie this is a fashion emergeny, my cousin Jacely just got in and she only has one outfit can she barrow yours?" She paused for a minute. "Of course she will take care of it. Alright." She paused for a further minute. "Bye Rosalie." She hung up. "She is bringing something over for you." She said smiling.

"Thanks Bells." I said and she blushed. "Caught you, you just blushed that's unnatural for a vampire that is. Therefore you are not a ordinary vampire." She blushed again and Edward stared which made her blush more.

"My cheeks are bright red aren't they." She asked.

"I wouldn't know I can't see them." Which made me blush as well did I just say that.

"Werewolves honestly howling at the moon." Edward said which made me blush even more at that moment Rosalie entered.

"You must be Bella's cousin I can see the family resemblance. Here is the dress." She said we were about the same height but she was more beautiful than I would ever be.

"You are beautiful." I said and she smiled.

"Thank you." She said unzipping the dress from the bag. It was a golden color and reflected the light.

"I couldn't accept this." I said. "It's much too fine for me."

"Oh that old thing, I got it a long time ago." Rosalie said and winked at Jasper who laughed.

"Well thanks it's not every day your cousin gets married. Jacob came with me because he decided to go as well. Charlie insisted that we go together."

"Well I am glad that you have made it. We will have to get you a room, I can stay with Emmett. My room is a single though so one of you will have to sleep on the cot."

"Thanks." I said smiling. "I am Jacely." I held out my hand. "I love drawing animals."

"You are a great artist if you made those designs." Rosalie told me.

"Thanks."

"It's starting to get late, why don't I give you my key so that you can get some rest." Rosalie asked us.

"Thanks." I replied.

"There is a cot in the corner." Rosalie told us as she showed us to her room. "Be good alright?" She glared at Jacob.

"Don't worry I will be a good boy." He said and let out a bark of laughter. She left us with our suitcases. I took out my pajamas and nightgown and took a shower in the bathroom. I wrapped a towel around my head and came out. Jacob was sitting on the bed in his pajama pants.

"Do you want to use the cot?" He asked.

"No." I replied and sat next to him. He put his arm around me and together we went to bed. He fell asleep first his rhythmic snores soothing me. I closed my eyes and slept.

**To The Grammer Freaks, I know that this isn't perfect, but the spell check at fanfiction found out about the writer's strike in california and decided that it too would stop working.** **It's not perfect and I am sorry about that, but it is intertaining at least to me. Please R R, it helps me know that i am not the only one that finds this interesting.**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Jacely

I awoke to someone knocking at my door. I smiled and got up. Jacob was snoring so loudly that it was only thanks to my werewolf hearing that I could have heard the knock. I changed into the dress and shoes and smiling gently stroked my Jacob's hair. He awoke and smiled at me. 

"Come they are starting soon." I said and he beamed.

"I feel happy for Bella, but happier that she left and you came into my life. My angel Jacely." He said and stretched. Standing up. "Get my bags alright, my father let me barrow his tux." He said and changed in the bathroom. We were still aqward around each other both of us unsure. He came out with his hair flattened.

"No mess it up, it's not you Jake." I said and scuffed up his hair.

"Better?" He asked smiling.

"Much." I said and kissed him.

"Hey Jace, why don't we get married tonight?" He asked. "That way we avoid the jokes of the pack."

"That's a great idea Jake, we can make the rings later. I don't want you to buy me one." I told him and threw my arms around his neck. "It's only my ID that they will ask for you look twenty five easy."

"I don't think that they will ask for yours either." He replied and kissed me. Together hand in hand we walked down the stairs to where the wedding was starting. Bella glowed in a silver gown, her red eyes of setting it. Edward appeared in a old fashioned suit, from the 1900's. "Most probably his fathers." Jacob whispered.

We watched from the hall and then Bella gestured for us to come up beside us. "There has been a slight change in plans we are going to have a joint wedding." We looked at each other amazed.

"We talked about it last night." Edward agreed and it sounded like they more than talked about it they had argued all night most probably.

"Thank you we don't know what to say." I said.

"You are my sister." She replied and there was a shocked silence. We made our way up to the priest and he gave a speech about matrimony that I wasn't even listening to.

He then asked. "Would you like to say your vows?" He asked.

"Bella from the first moment I saw you I was attracted to you. You are now the light to my darkness my everything. My love my heart and my very soul. You are the person that I want to spend the rest of my life with." He said and held her hand.

"Edward, you are my mind and body, my heart beats to the same rythem as yours. I love watching you, you are perfect." She said and kissed his hand.

Then it was my turn I gulped and looked nervous I didn't have anything written instead I sang a song that I had written after I had seen him run in one of my dreams. "Running in the forest, dirt in my hair stars in the sky but I don't even know that they are there. You stand beside me with your cheeky grin and messy hair. Suddenly little things that seemed to bother me no longer seem worth my care. I love you so I never want to let you go. You will stay in my hear until we both depart." I finished singing and held his hand.

"You are the most incredible person I ever have known. I love you so much that it burns like when I transform. But the pain is good like it should be there. You are the most amazing most exasperating most beautiful person I have ever known." He said and gave me that smile that I loved.

"Edward Mason Cullen do you take this woman for your wife?" He asked.

"I do."

"Bella Swan do you take this man for your husband."

"I do." She replied.

"Jacob Black do you take this woman for your wife?"

"I do."

"Jacely Swan do you take this man for your husband?"

"I do." I replied.

"Then by the power vested in me I prononce you all Husband and Wife." He said and together we let out two howls and kissed.

"She is a werewolf?" Rosalie demanded.

"Yes." Bella replied. "It seems that she is."

"Yeah and that Bella is related to me. So she might be one too." I said smiling. "Although not likely, after all she loves the vampires." My smile glittered into fangs. "I love the wolves what can I say." My eyes turned red and the vampires looked serverly spooked I knew that I didn't have to worry about them attacking me or Jacob. "You play nice with us alright, and we will play nice with you. No maiming or killing it is our wedding day after all. I would hate to get Rosalie's dress dirty."

"Keep it Dog." She snarled at me.

"Now, now is that anyway to treat a sister in law, your family is now related to the pack like it or not." I smiled. "Anyway you hurt us and Bella also gets hurt. Same for me, we both have a blood bond." The vampires groaned. "Yeah we don't get to be at each other's throats." I said. "Unless of course they attack us." The vampires in the room eyes narrowed as though I had given some grave insult.

"Jacely these are friends of the family." Bella said.

"Still I prefer to you don't bite me, I don't rip apart you doctrone." I said. "I don't like discrmanation and apparently you don't either. Sterotypes are often wrong." I told them. "Your different and I am different, Bella is her own person despite being my twin. So it just ticks me off when people start calling me a dog. I will not apologize for what I just said however. Sometimes this whole thing sounds like gangs. The leeches and the dogs, only no self respecting gang would name themselves that. Sorry about my little rant but I have Bella's memories of vampires as well as my own. Maybe if you saw for one instant behind your hate for our kind you might see something you liked." The room was silent.

"That was quite possibly the best unrehearsed speech I have ever heard." Carlisle said dryly and clapped his hands.

"You go Bitch." A voice in the audience said. I laughed.

"Bitch very cleaver, were you referring to my sex? Or the fact there are many parts to me? Or the fact that that is an insulting term?" I smiled. "Or were just trying to be crude, I think that it was the latter don't you?" Everyone stared at me shocked. "While my twin read fiction I checked out books from the local library. Law books that is, so don't go trying to tick me off or you might well get more than what you bargained for."

"The swans are amazing women." Someone said. "I wish that we had gotten to her before the wolves."

"Quite happy with the wolves actually and this means that we are in a excellent position to rewrite the treaty." Everyone gasped. "It was written over sixty years ago and I think that there should be some modifications."

"You don't do things by halves do you?" Jacob asked me.

"Never have never will." I replied smiling. "I say that we get on with the after party." I smiled. "I am tired of all this one sided debate."

"I agree, the waiters have some lovely choices." Edward said. Then the food was brought in. Me and Jake couldn't help but laugh at the looks on the vampire's faces.  
_  
_

_"It's your wedding day you shouldn't have to eat food."_ I told Bella and she laughed. We all went into the dining room and I sat beside Bella. When the waiter's back was turned I would take food from her plate the other vampires saw this but didn't remark on it. The rest had to eat because Jacob refused to do the same for Edward, but I noticed that Bella's plate was always fuller than mine, which meant that the vampires were sneaking food to her. Jacob started taking food off my plate and it became a bit of a game to stop the waiters from seeing. There wasn't any conversation to speak of but the vampire's faces were enough entertainment. Finally the plates were cleared and for the first time since I changed I actually felt full.

"See we have some uses." I said and everyone laughed. "Thanks for the dinner entertainment." I pulled one of their faces which I found to be perticularly funny the face of the vampire across from me. Everyone laughed and then I started brushing at my tounge miming trying to get the taste off. "_After all this hard work for centuries and all you have to do is tell a few bad jokes?"_ I asked Bella and she snorted most unladylike. Not to mention the fact that she had just been drinking out of a wine glass and red wine flew everywhere. "_We must look a side, the murdered brides."_ She laughed again I liked Bella despite her being a vampire.

"What is so funny?" Edward asked.

"Jacely, she's been whispering things in my ear." Bella replied for the waiters that seemed to be eyeing us with interest now.

"That is funny you will have to tell me what she said later." Edward said taking a fake sip from his wine glass. Whenever the waiters turned their backs he dumped it into the floral arrangements.

"Well we better hit the road, we have a long drive ahead of us." I said and smiled at Jacob.

"Yes we do." He smiled back. Together we stood up and went upstairs got packed and changed into our road clothes. We then left the hotel on my motorbike that had paint in the sidechair and just married painted along the back in red and white letters.

**Two Chapters in one night, good things come to those who reveiw. Hint hint. Thanks for adding me to your favrites and reveiwing those who have.**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Jacob

My Jacely was amazing. She was the most beautiful and unike woman to ever grace the world. I do not care how many times I say it but I love her with a passion that grows by the minute. I sit in the car waiting for her to start the bike and together we drive off on the road again.

We stop at midday because Jacely sees a beading shop. It has really beautiful beads in it and semi presious stones. She picks up this clear blue stone a little bigger than the tip of my pinky and buys some metal wire.

"What are you making?" I ask pretending to play dumb.

"You will see." She replies smiling. I drive when we get to the car and stop again at a lumbermill. I come back with a knife strong glue and a piece of wood.

"What's that?" She asks.

"You will see." I reply. I work on her ring, making it so that it would fit her small fingers. I carve out a wolf head and put on two bright green eyes like mine. I felt proud of this little token.

We stop again at another all you can eat restaurant. We clean them out and leave again. Bella is driving now and I fall asleep.

I wake up and it is morning. The car is parked and Jacely is beside me asleep. We are at a rest stop and I obviously didn't even stir. I slowly get up and turn the motorcycle on, She doesn't even stir. I continue to drive and find that we are only seven hours away from home. Jacely must have been up all night to make this time. I continue to drive and reach home at midnight. I carry her into the house and set her down on my bed and then I fall asleep holding her in my arms. This is truly heaven and I live with an angel.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Jacely

I awake as I fell asleep with Jacob snoring in my ear, but I am in his bed instead of in the motorcycle. I get out the metal work and smile. It is almost complete. I made such good time that I stopped at a restaurant and ordered a coffie and almost finished it. I like it and I hope that Jacob does, two wolves facing each other with the stone between them. I finish the ring as I watch Jacob sleep.

Then slowly his snores subside and I gently kiss his forehead. "Good morning.' I say and he smiles at me.

"Good morning Jace." He replies his eyes sparkling in that way that they do only for me.

"I finished your ring would you like to see it?" I ask him.

"I would and I have yours." He replies and gently puts a ring on my finger I look down to find a minature version of my Jacob on my hand.

"Oh Jake its beautiful." I say to him and he smiles at me. I put the ring I worked so hard on, on his finger. He looks down and gasps.

"This is more fine than anything anyone could ever make." He tells me and we embrace each other.

"I am so glad that we made rings for each other." I say smiling at him.

"As am I Jace as am I." He replies a smile on his lips. I have to kiss him and so I do. It turns into a passionate kiss shared between the two of us.

"Well shall we go meet our pack brothers?" I ask him and he nods. Then it hits me that I will be with this man forever. Tears of joy come to my eyes and I find that I am crying in his arms.

"What's wrong Jace?" He asks conserned.

"I love you so much, and I am so happy." I reply and kiss him again. He gets this goofy grin on his face.

"I love you too Jace." He replies smiling together we walk into the forest hand in hand as it starts to rain.

"I love the rain." I admit to him. "When I was little I would stand in it for hours, feeling it against my skin."

"That's your forks blood we get plenty of rain here. You would almost have to be a duck to survive." He says and I laugh.

"Is my jokester Jake coming to say hello." I ask and he laughs.

"Jokester Jake indeed." He says and splashes me. I give him a splash in return and by the time we make it to Sam's house we are both sopping wet. We enter the frount door and Jake shakes like well like a dog splattering the rest of the pack with water. It seems like a good way to get the water off so I do as well.

"Hello Jacely and Jacob." Sam said.

"Jacely Blackswan." I reply and show him our rings.

"What happens in LA defenatly doesn't stay in LA." Jacob says and kissed me. The pack stares shocked for a minute and then cheers.

"We are so having an after party." Brandy says one of the younger wolves.

"Any excuse to party right Brandy?" Jacob askes raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, I am a party animal." He replies and we all laugh. It is a strange thing but I feel a sense of community and a sense of family. They at once start planning it both me and Jacob paying no attention. We go home after it gets to be quite late and the phone rings. I answer it.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hi sister." Bella says from the other end. "Listen I had some money stowed away for a college account and I don't think I will need it. Think of it as my wedding present."

"Gee Bella I don't know what to say." I said.

"Say thank you." She replied and I knew she was smiling behind that phone.

"So where are you?" I asked.

"Italy, we are in this little town called Volterra. After that we are going to the island of capre." She said.

"Have fun."

"You can count on it." She said.

"Bye Bells."

"Bye Jace." She said and the line went dead.

"Bella just gave us some money she saved up for college." I told him smiling.

"Wow that was nice of her." Jacob said.

"Yes it was."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

One Month Later

Jacely

I got a letter in the mail today from Bella.

_Dear Jacely,_

_Hope you are well. Guess what Alice just foresaw twins in our future. Edward is so happy and he keeps touching my belly that you can absolutly not see anything at all yet. We are going to name them Edwin and Elizabeth. Everything is fantastic here. I will be at this adress for a while if you want to contact me. Alaska it's cold but isolated. Which means that Edward and I can go out into the sun. How are things with you and Jacob? Give him and the pack my love,_

_Bella._

The letter also came with a check for 120,000 dollars. We both stared at the amount.

"That's enough to buy a motorhome." Jacob said and we did exactly that.

Its forty feet long and has two bedrooms one with a queen and one with four bunk beds. Billy loves it.

I decided to write back as soon as I could.

_Dear Bella,_

_Everything is great here. Thanks for the money we got a motorhome with it. Two large people in a single bed was seriously hurting my spine. The motor home has enough room in it for four twin beds for our children when we have them. Everything is great, the vampires stopped attacking us for some reason could it be Carlisle? Anyway I am loving life and my husband. Love you Bells,_

_Jacely_

_P.S I can't belive I am going to be an aunt. _


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen

Three Months later

Jacob

I am going to be a father! A father me we don't know if it's a boy or a girl and we are both completly excited. We have so many names to choose from. If its a boy we are either going to call him Darius or Sylvan. If it's a girl we are trying to decide between Devon and Daneille.

Bella is just starting to show and I love putting my hands on her stomach. To feel my child kicking inside is so amazing. I love my Bella so much and this would be the first child of the pack. Which means in time they might be Alpha but I want my children to have ordenary lives. The pack is excited and all is well.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Seven months later

Jacely

I was so big around by now. Jacob was constantly hovering around me. The baby would come when it wanted to and I told him that. I did not expect to go into leibor the night before my shower it was two weeks early. I didn't want to bother to go to the hospital and neither did the baby as it came suddenly telling me in no uncertain terms that it wanted out.

I laid down on the bed careful to put a towel under me first. Of course this would be the one time Jacob would not be there he had gone out grocery shopping for the party. So here I was alone but what a surprise I would have waiting when he returned. It was an easy pregnacy and an easy birth, no pain at all unlike most. The stranger thing was that there were two of them. After I finished birthing them both I cut off the ambilical cord with sicozors and held both of them to me. Two boys I was a mother of two beautiful baby boys.

They looked up at me one had green eyes while the other's were a peircing blue and then I heard a knock at the trailor door. I didn't want to stand too weak from the sight of these wonderful little boys and the birthing of them. "Come in Jacob, I have a surprise for you."

Jacob

I arrived home with grocery's in hand. My Jacely told me to come in and that she had a surprise for me. I put down the bags and stepped into our home. There on our bed sat Jacely with two baby boys in her arms. I stared for a full second before rushing to her side. They were beautiful so beautiful. I was a father. I held one in my arms, he was looking up at me with vivid green eyes. I loved him instantly and felt like shouting to the world. "I am a father."

The other one was equally beautiful my boys my baby boys. "How?" I asked

"They wanted out, they wouldn't wait." She replied smiling. "We need clothes, or blankets at least something." She laughed. "We are so unprepared."

"We can wrap them in these until the party I have a feeling that the pack will give us some things." I said. "My sisters are coming to visit they can't belive that their little brother has children of his own." She laughed and the babies yawned. I took out two blankets and folded them over until they were little squares. I then wrapped both children in one. They were soft blankets and perfect for them. I smiled at Bella. "Should we show Billy what I found?"

"Yes lets." She replied and got shakily to her feet and put on her jeans. Together we walked next door to where Billy was watching the game and to both our surprise Charlie was with him.

"Hey Dad guess what I found." I said and held out both bundles.

"Twins?" He asked amazed. "Well they run in both sides of the family." He smiled and held out his hands I put one of the children in them.

"Would you like to hold one Charlie?" Jacely asked sitting down on the couch. Charlie nodded and I gave him the child.

"He looks like you Jacely." Charlie said. "Do a better job of raising them then I did alright?"

"Alright Dad." She replied their relationship was still strained at best.

"I think now would be a good time for my gift." Billy said and brought out yellow and green newborn pajamas and disposable dipers.

"Thanks Dad." I said and looked puzzled at the diper. Billy laughed.

"I will put them on and show you how." He said and gently unwrapped the baby. He carefuly manovered the dipar under the infent and secured it on. He then put our child in the yellow soft pajama suit that came with feet attached. I dressed my other son like he did, Billy laughing as the dipar fell off. I smiled at Jacely and found that she had fallen asleep on the couch. I gently covered her and held our son in my arms. This was heaven.

"Running through the forest

the wind in your ears,

nothing but hopes and no fears.

The trees pass before you to the left and the right,

All is well within your sight." I sang to him and he fell asleep in my arms snoring softly and so adorably. His brother had also fallen asleep and all three of us were gazing at them.

"I am a grandfather." Charlie said shocked a state of depression eraced, Carlisle had told him three months before that Bella had died in a plane crash with Edward.

We looked down at our wonderful newborns. Jacely and I both had something that would one day take our place in the world and everything was alright.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jacely

I awoke in the morning with Jacob by my side and our children asleep beside me. I couldn't get over how beautiful they were, I careful took Jacob's wrapped apendages off my body and held my sleeping babies. This was amazing something that would change my life forever but in that moment I didn't care I simply held my child in my arms.

Jacob awoke several minutes after me and smiled. I handed him the baby I was holding and saw that lovely gleam come to his eyes. "Good morning Jacely." He said and leaned over kissing me. "My wonderful wolf cub mother. What should we call the boys?"

"How about Darius and Devon." (**It can be a boy's name too)**

**"**Perfect." He replied smiling and then one of them awoke. I carefully took up my shirt and it felt so strange and yet so wonderful to have a living creature suckling on my brest. When he was finished I carefully padded his back and he let out a satified burp.

"Why don't we call this one Darius, it fits him." I said.

"That it does." Jacob replied smiling. "Hi little man." He said and touched Devon's fingers. "Ten tiny toes and a tiny nose." He said as if to himself.

"The pack is most probably waiting for us at Sam's I say that we wrap them both in blankets and go to them."

"First I think someone needs a dipar change." Jacob said getting up and going over to where he had left the dipars last night. He also got some tolet paper. "Until we go to the store this will have to do." He said and carefully wiped his son and put on a new dipar. Deven did not awake throughout.

Together the four of us walked over to Sam's to find more people than I would have dreamed possible. All the pack was there and so it seemed was the whole reservation people I had never even talked to were welcoming my children into the world. Someone had told them that they were both boys because everyone was holding two balloons and when they saw us let them go. Over two hundred balloons filled the sky. I smiled and made my way over to everyone. Devon was awake by now wondering at all the cheering and loud shouts. I quickly fed him so he would not cry. He then looked around from my arms. His piercing blue eyes staring out at the world with interest.

"They are beautiful Jacely." Sam said coming over.

"Thank you Sam." I replied smiling. "Their names are Darius and Deven."

"Darius and Devon Blackswan, it does have a ring." He smiled at us both. "Welcome to the world children, all this loud noise is for you." They stared at him.

"They are so cute." Leah said coming over and for once her personality that I had never liked had vanished. "What are their names?"

"Darius and Deven." I replied smiling. Then there was a loud speaker we carefully covered the babies ears.

"I would like to welcome Darius and Deven to La Push." Sam said into the microphone. Everyone cheered and the babies let out two howls. They both sounded too much like wolf howls. I gently rocked the one I was holding until he stopped crying and stared at me with those beautiful blue eyes. I gazed down into his with warmth and love written all over my face. He continued to stare he could do little else.

"Can I hold him?" Emily asked.

"Of course Em." I replied, "A god parent should get to know her god child." I put Darius into Emily's arms.

"God parent?"

"That is of course if you want to be." I said smiling.

"Of course."

"The one that you are holding is Devon." I said. "You can tell by the eyes."

After that everyone gathered around a big table that I hadn't noticed before it was full of gifts for my babies. I stared at it. "This is too much." I said. "Thank you everyone."

Most of the packages were clothes in a verity of sizes blazers and overalls one piece tee shirts that wrapped around a dipar. All the way up to four year olds clothing. "We won't have to go shopping for a while." Jacob said smiling. "You seem to have done it for us." Everyone laughed and Sam gave us four wrapped packages. The first one contained monogramed baby blankets with their names on them.

"How did you know?"

"Billy told me yesterday and I went over to seattle." Embry replied smiling, these gifts were from the pack that much was clear from their expressions.

I then unwrapped the second gift and two adorable toddler blue pajama sets spilled out. They both had a wolf on the frount of them. "Thank you so much." I said. "I would hug you if I could." Everyone laughed at that.

"Open the other two." I did and two stuffed wolves barely bigger than my hand were inside. They had the same coloring as me and Jacob. The pack and I laughed.

"Thanks." I said. "Wolves make the best companions." Which made them laugh again. I opened the third gift and found two carry sacks. Straps that would fit a wolf's body perfectly or a humans.

"I made them for you." Emily said and her skin became if possible more coppery.

"They are wonderful Emily." I said and put Deven in one it slung over my sholder so that his head would be supported. "Hands free." I said and everyone laughed.

We left at dusk after the babies had fallen asleep. "Goodnight all." I said knowing full well that they would be celebrating "my children" until dawn.

**The next few chapters will be a series of one shots about the twins growing up. Maybe some with Edward and Bella's children as well.  
**


	18. Author's Note

Author's Note

The story is finished and now for the second part.

In order to read the second part about their children you need to click on my name and then click on twin imprint 2

thanks for reading


End file.
